


胁迫打赏（上中下）

by Kiwi_tea



Category: JO1(Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_tea/pseuds/Kiwi_tea
Summary: 很牙白很工口mobx莲，强迫直播逐渐坏掉的过程不喜欢不要骂我💔上中下三篇，或许会有番外。
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“如果拿不到一百万的礼物打赏，莲君就要付五百万的违约金哦——五比一，是不是很划算呢？”  
三个男人围着川尻莲，将摄像机对准他被扒得干净的下体，露出狡猾的笑容。川尻莲满脸通红，泪水一个劲地因为羞耻而往下落，不敢去看直播间评论的污言秽语。  
摄像头将川尻莲秀色可餐的肉体都毫无遮拦地呈现给了直播间的人们。川尻莲全身上下只剩一双白袜子，因为被迫M字打开自己的腿，挺翘的乳头，白净的性器和粉嫩的小穴都暴露在空气中，展现在满是兽欲的人们面前。  
“这腿可以玩很久。”  
“真可爱，想射在他的脸上。”  
“妈X，好想插进去，硬得不行了。”  
川尻莲感觉自己是任人宰割的商品，被迫接受着无比下流的评价，承接着肮脏的性欲。  
“这里所有的道具都可以使用，包括我们的肉棒也是，只要好好经过我们同意的话。”  
“来吧，莲君，再不开始的话直播间的观众都要走了哦？你知道该做什么的吧，首先自我介绍？”  
川尻莲哭得更厉害了，颤抖着用奶音词不成句地说出让自己羞耻至死的话。  
“大、大家好……我是莲酱……希望大家可以多、多多疼爱我……呜呜……”  
接着，川尻莲极不情愿地接过了一旁正在对着自己撸管的男人递来的一瓶润滑液，压抑住自己的厌恶感，小心翼翼地想倒一些在自己手心，却不小心把整瓶都洒在了自己的身上，一直流淌到私密的地方。  
“啊……呜呜……”  
因为懊恼和羞愤哭得说不出话来，川尻莲用手指蘸了些身上滑腻的液体，往自己的小穴处开拓。身边的男人几乎是双眼放光，直播间的人们也炸开了，纷纷不顾用词地让川尻莲赶紧操开自己的小穴。  
“那里，那里明明不是用来做这种事情的……”  
川尻莲将自己的食指捅进了温热的小穴里，并用余光瞥着屏幕上的指示。  
“主播把自己指奸到高潮的话就打赏一万。”  
指奸……要怎么做啊……男人可以这样获得快感吗……川尻莲忽然意识到自己正在认真地思考下流的事情，感觉大脑逐渐变得奇怪了起来。

“用手指插自己，找自己小穴里能变得舒服的地方吧。”  
一旁的男人哑着嗓子提醒。  
什么……男人真的有那种地方存在吗……  
川尻莲用手指努力在小穴内寻找着，进入小穴的润滑液越来越多，手指抽插小穴，粘腻的水声也越来越大，传进了川尻莲的耳中。  
要羞死了……透过网线不知道有多少人可以看见自己玩弄私密的地方，看见自己这般的淫态。这样介怀着，川尻莲突然全身变得一阵酥麻。  
“嗯啊……”  
口中忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟声，可是川尻莲已经无暇关心那个了。感觉是打开了未知而危险的大门，却让人尝试到一次欢愉之后便无法停止。  
“这、这是什么……好奇怪……嗯。”  
手指不自觉地反复按压刚才发现的小穴内的凸起处，越来越多的快感蜂拥而至，食髓知味的川尻莲加快了手指抽插的速度。  
“好舒服……为什么……”  
不知不觉间又增加了一根手指，两根手指沾满了润滑液和川尻莲源源不断分泌出的肠液努力地工作着。川尻莲也不自觉地蜷缩起了脚趾，眼神涣散开来，完全在意不到屏幕上直播间里的人们的躁动。  
“这不就是天生的色情主播吗？”  
三个男人都对着川尻莲露出了下体，右手辛勤地工作着，知道今天晚上要同时爽翻和赚翻了，不约而同地露出猥琐的笑容。  
川尻莲的性器也在一阵阵快感的不断刺激后立了起来，顶端分泌出透明的清液。川尻莲想用另一只手抚慰，却被旁边举摄像机的男人打断了。  
“莲莲，不可以碰这里，只许用后面高潮哦。”  
“やだよ……”  
川尻莲委屈地小声抱怨了一句。  
糟糕……已经舒服得自己不知道在哪里了……脑子也无法思考……现在的处境……  
“不行……嗯啊……要……要高潮了……”  
川尻莲的眼前逐渐变得模糊，充斥着快感的身体麻痹了大脑，让第一次用小穴自慰的川尻莲很快就射了出来。满面通红，身上满是润滑剂，下体沾满了混杂的淫荡液体，川尻莲的小穴绞紧了自己的手指，性器颤抖了几下喷溅在川尻莲的胸口上，乳白色的淫液缓缓流了下来。  
漫长的高潮反而让川尻莲发不出声音，因为实在是爽到不行。旁边的三个男人似乎也差不多了，走上前去纷纷把精液射在了川尻莲的大腿上和脸上。  
川尻莲终于回过神来了，感受到身上满是已经冰凉液体的不适，还有其他男人精液的檀腥味。  
刚刚发生的一切同样也被摄像头完好无损地记录了下来。  
屏幕上的评论挤爆了直播间。  
“主播好色情，想看他被男人操。”  
“想看主播用玩具玩自己。”  
“如果主播涂催情剂玩放置play我就打赏！”  
“莲君，你很受欢迎哦。说不定很快就能凑到一百万了呢？”旁边的男人凑在川尻莲的耳边说，气息喷到敏感的耳朵，川尻莲不禁开始发抖。  
川尻莲感觉自己身心都已经陷入了畸形的淫乱怪圈之中，而且自己已经没有退路了，委屈而崩溃的眼泪再一次落了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从开始到现在坏掉了的莲莲

川尻莲看着屏幕上刷得飞快的污言秽语，不敢想象那些“玩具”和“玩法”在自己身上实施下来会变成什么样子。但是在此之前，旁边的男人倒是忍不住了。  
“莲莲，要不要先试试哥哥们的肉棒啊？”  
男人握住下体，刚刚发泄出来的肉棒过了不久居然又精神起来，川尻莲感觉身边的几个男人如同野兽一般，只想把自己拆吃入腹。评论仿佛疯了一般地刷着。  
“干他！”“他肯定会喜欢！”“操死他！”  
川尻莲本能性地刚想拒绝，突然又回想起了天价的违约金，家里根本没有承担那么庞大金额的能力，想着自己家里的兄弟和妈妈，川尻莲还是咬着牙点了点头。  
离自己最近的金发男人走上前来，用自己挺立的肉棒拍打着川尻莲的脸颊，顶端分泌的液体混合着干掉的精液沾得满脸都是，川尻莲一阵反胃，但还是硬着头皮张开了嘴。  
他也不是没有看过色情片，看过那些演员挑着眼睛吞吐男人性器的样子，可是没想到自己也有一天会这样做。川尻莲强忍住男人肉棒的腥臭味，小心翼翼地收起牙齿含住整个柱身开始侍弄。  
他不知道什么口活上的技巧，只是可怜兮兮地观察着对方的反应，再小心地伸出舌头舔弄吸吮茎身和龟头，然后被迫吃下男人分泌的液体，发出吸溜吸溜的水声。自己不情愿的表情和涨得通红的脸似乎让男人得了趣，川尻莲感觉性器在自己的嘴里越发胀大了。  
好臭……好反胃……好想吐出去……  
川尻莲突然感觉被迫给男人口交的自己很委屈，眼泪也在眼眶里打转。这时候金发男人突然按住川尻莲的头，开始在他的口腔里抽插自己的性器。  
“呜呜……呜……”  
“真是对不起啊莲莲，可是你的眼神太可爱了，所以忍不住就这样做了，把牙齿收好哦。”  
喉咙好疼……好难受……嘴好酸……  
川尻莲没有拒绝的权利，但是也忍不住哭泣，当然他也不会想到自己的泪水是男人们最好的催情剂。旁边个子稍矮的男人走到川尻莲的背后。刚刚高潮过的小穴还在滴滴答答地流出淫液，正适合塞入什么东西来缓解空虚。  
“呜呜！”  
川尻莲浑身一震，感觉到自己的小穴被人塞进了什么东西，可是他不能回头，只好恐慌地发出无助的呜咽声表示反抗。  
还好刚才经过了自慰，东西很顺畅地就着液体来到了小穴深处。摄像头移动过去对准川尻莲的小穴，因为紧张而不断收缩的穴口处含着一根通往深处的连接线。矮个子的男人勾起了笑容，径直把遥控器开到了最大。直播间的人们同时也发出了欢呼。  
“嗯呜呜呜——！！！”  
高潮过后的小穴格外敏感，跳蛋的刺激更是难以承受。川尻莲终于明白那个东西是什么了，他想伸出手把跳蛋拔出去，可是口中的性器却越发用力地抽插撞击，让他一阵反胃而不敢再动弹。  
“听话，别忘了你的任务。好好含着，再不乖的话把你的手捆住吊起来，直播让大家看看你被我们几个轮流玩的样子。”  
赤裸裸的威胁。川尻莲心里一阵发毛，想到自己可能会被那么多人盯着看自己被迫被几个男人玩弄而害怕不已，连忙乖乖地任凭金发男人把自己的嘴巴当作泄欲工具。只是他没有想到，后来的自己会变得主动要求男人这么对他。  
跳蛋卖力地振动着，川尻莲不自觉地收紧穴肉排斥，却没想到让跳蛋移动到了自己的敏感点上。  
“嗯嗯！！嗯呜……嗯……”  
川尻莲的腰几乎是一瞬间就塌下来了，比起自己手指的拨弄，跳蛋的刺激更加剧烈，快感更是源源不断地麻痹着自己的身体。爱液止不住地从小穴深处涌出来，川尻莲的腿根逐渐地湿成一片。  
为什么……那里会这么舒服……  
川尻莲刚刚射过的性器颤抖着抬起头，他很想现在抚慰一下自己倍受冷落的那里，却不能动手，所以只好难耐地摩擦着大腿根部。  
“不错啊，身子这么敏感吗？明明才刚刚高潮过，现在立马就又湿成这样，真骚啊。”  
矮个子男人也开始对着川尻莲因为快感而微微扭动的白嫩肉臀做起手活来。男人的话语深深刺激到了川尻莲，穴肉把跳蛋绞得更紧了，同时川尻莲也感觉这次的高潮要比上次的指奸更快到来。  
好想射……又要……去了……  
金发男人看着因为快感而爽得出神的川尻莲反而更兴奋了，拽着他的头发又用力抽插了几下后射在了川尻莲被男人性器磨得发红的嘴唇上。  
要去了……又要在大家面前……高潮了……  
川尻莲不管不顾，男人把肉棒从自己的口中拔出来后，立刻用手粗暴地撸动硬得不停流水的性器，因为一直张着嘴一时间说不出完整的话，只好发出断断续续的破碎音节。  
“嗯啊……嗯……呜……”  
他感觉无数双眼睛在盯着他，欣赏他自慰，被跳蛋玩弄而爽得忘乎所以的样子。和刚刚用手指插自己的时候一样，他也全然不顾这些了，川尻莲现在只想要自己舒服。

“啊……去、嗯……去了……啊啊！”  
双腿颤抖着，川尻莲最后终于将自己的淫态完完全全展现给了摄像头，爽得又一次止不住地喷射出精液来，大腿都在一个劲地颤抖。  
高潮后的川尻莲几乎动不了了，还只是被跳蛋玩一次就变成这样了，自己真的太糟糕了。而屏幕上的一个评论同时映入眼帘。  
“玩得真嗨，喜欢快感的骚货。”  
说不定……我真的是……  
“骚货。”  
矮个子男人啐骂一声，也终于释放，把精液又一次射在了川尻莲潮红的脸上。他看了一眼直播间，转头问金发男人。“怎么办，打赏已经到一百万了。”  
“别急——”顺着金发男人的目光，男人们的视线聚焦到川尻莲身上。  
川尻莲脸上挂着精液，虽然动不了，但是眼睛却痴痴地望着矮个子男人尺寸可观的性器，眼中尽是勾人的媚态。包括直播间的人们，所有人都心领神会。  
“只是跳蛋而已，不够的对吧？”  
“莲莲，你想要什么？”  
川尻莲一惊，闹中的妄想被男人的声音打断。川尻莲犹豫着开不开口，但是想起刚刚跳蛋带来的舒爽，如果换上男人的肉棒……食髓知味的身体已经开始反应了。  
要不要做，该怎么做其实自己心里早就清楚了。在摄像头下暴露自己的身体，一遍遍地高潮，这种耻度下自己已经逐渐坏掉的事实，也是时候该接受了。  
“我想要……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇 开始do来do去的崩坏莲莲


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我最喜欢的崩坏结局 嘿嘿 调教成功

川尻莲并没有和男人主动求欢的经验，但是性欲还是本能地驱使他努力挣扎着起身拔出跳蛋，然后将自己饱满的臀部对着金发男人，掰开自己汁水淋漓的小穴，露出嫩红的肉壁。  
“请……请哥哥把肉棒插进来……满足莲莲……”  
毕竟是第一次，川尻莲又期待又有点害怕。川尻莲刚想回头看看身后男人的反应，自己的腰就被掐住，金发男人扳着他的下巴，眼神充满兽欲地看着他，一字一句地说道。  
“这么想被操，就把你操射吧。”  
男人坚硬的性器对准了川尻莲饥渴难耐的小穴，径直插进去了大半，那里本不应该用于性交，川尻莲感觉自己的穴口在不断地被强行撑大，痛楚立刻高过了后穴的瘙痒，他吃痛地颤抖着声音求饶道。  
“好、好痛……我不要了，求你拔出去……”  
金发男人嗤笑了一声，不仅没有理睬川尻莲的求饶，反而直接将布满青筋的粗壮肉棒整根插了进去。川尻莲几乎是立刻哀叫出声。然而男人没给川尻莲喘息的机会，在川尻莲紧致高热的小穴里大开大合地肆意抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊！！救命……不要……会死的……”  
“妈的，你这骚穴可真紧！”  
男人完全无视川尻莲的惨叫声，掐着川尻莲盈盈一握的细腰就在川尻莲的湿滑肉壁里顶弄。川尻莲感觉自己的小穴被撑到极致，异物感的入侵让他甚至感觉想吐，身子也被撞得摇晃无力，无法支撑。  
“被破处了开心吗，小母狗？”  
“别再变大了……呜呜呜……要裂开了……”  
川尻莲不会知道，自己裸露的白嫩后背和肉臀在后入自己的男人面前，因为挣扎而扭动的样子是多么诱人。金发男人抬手，在川尻莲的臀瓣上猛扇了一巴掌，川尻莲尖叫一声，挣扎的幅度也小了很多。  
川尻莲感觉后穴已经痛到没有知觉了，只是在被男人的粗壮性器一遍又一遍地劈开，直到体内的肉棒撞到那一点之后。  
“啊嗯！！那、那里是……”  
那里是会变得舒服的地方。  
川尻莲的小穴深处立刻流出许多粘腻的淫液淋在男人抽插的性器上。  
川尻莲怯生生地回过头去，发现男人已经露出了心领神会的邪淫笑容。川尻莲突然变得害怕起来，这样下去的话，自己会变成什么样子呢？  
“找到了，原来是这里吗？”

“啊啊！！不要……嗯啊！！”  
男人发现川尻莲小穴的敏感点后，对准那里狂风暴雨般地用力顶撞，囊袋拍打在肉臀上的声响不绝于耳。川尻莲只感觉自己每被撞到那里，大腿根部和臀部就不由自主地痉挛起来，高高翘起的粉嫩性器也止不住地滴滴答答流水。  
“会受不了的……别再……嗯……”  
“是吗？那莲莲的小穴为什么在我抽出去的时候还要吸着肉棒呢？”  
“那、那是因为……”  
川尻莲极力压抑住自己口中淫荡不堪的呻吟声，表面上他对于男人肉棒的攻势没有什么反应，实际上他已经爽得快神智不清了，只是保留着最后的理智让自己不要露出最骚浪的样子。  
“不要……不要了……会坏掉的……”  
川尻莲反抗的声音越来越小，意识也越来越模糊。川尻莲呆呆地半张着嘴，任口涎流淌着，在地上失去反抗能力地如同母兽般伏在男人的身下，本能地开始扭动腰部用肉臀吞吃更多的肉棒。  
这时，在身后刚刚一直默默耕耘的男人突然停止了动作，面无表情地看着川尻莲。还差一步就能高潮的川尻莲又急又委屈，连忙往后方坐下男人的肉棒，自己去用肉臀迎合男人。  
不行了……那里……太舒服了……停不下来……  
“又要……高潮了啊啊啊！！！”  
川尻莲高高仰起头，眼神完全失去聚焦的方向，穿着白袜子的小腿发软地打战。高潮过于漫长，让川尻莲高潮时失神放荡的表情也几乎凝固在脸上，随着涨红的性器吐出了几缕白浊，他也浑身瘫软地瘫倒在地上。金发男人撸动了几下性器，蹲在川尻莲潮红的脸前，把性器插在他的嘴里射了出来。川尻莲痴痴地吮吸着男人的龟头，把射出来的和马眼上残留的精液都舔干净咽了下去。  
川尻莲的大脑在高潮后一直处于放空的状态，直到后穴又传来的空虚感和矮个子男人的声音，才让他迟迟回过神来。  
“各位，莲莲在大家面前被男人的肉棒插射了哦。”  
川尻莲的眼中终于出现了一丝清明，看着摄像机中自己裸露肮脏的身体，还有高潮后迷乱的表情，才意识到羞耻心，在地上蜷缩成一团，眼泪也扑哧掉了下来。  
“不要，不要看我……”  
自己被男人肉棒侵犯的样子，还有痴迷地吸着男人肉棒的小穴，高潮时的淫态，都已经被全世界不知道多少人看了遍。而自己为什么看见面前男人递上来的肉棒，还会不知廉耻地夹住双腿，心照不宣地掩盖汩汩流出的淫水呢？  
“莲莲，你不用装作害羞也可以。”  
“毕竟在场的人，谁不知道你是变态呢？”  
川尻莲惊异地睁大了眼睛。  
“主播是色情变态。”  
“主播是色情变态。”  
“主播是色情变态。”  
屏幕里评论的文字一遍遍地重复着这句话。  
我……我……  
“莲莲，想要的话，说出来。”  
金发男人和矮个子男人的肉棒戳弄着川尻莲的脸颊，流下一道道前液来。川尻莲的眼睛紧随着雄壮的肉棒，充满了淫乱的喜爱，小穴已经无法抑制住地流出大片大片的爱液，在地面上集聚为一摊。  
“想要吗。”还有什么遮掩的，在众人面前不要再伪装自己了，成为情欲的奴隶吧。  
川尻莲终于颤抖着诚实地开了口。  
“……哥哥操我。”

“啊……肉棒太深了……好爽……”  
川尻莲坐在矮个子男人的大腿上，在男人的性器上肆意地上下起伏着，这个体位能让性器插到最深的地方。矮个子男人好整以暇地享受着川尻莲的侍弄，欣赏着川尻莲痴迷于性交的淫荡姿态。  
扛着摄像机的男人也终于忍不住，把机器交给金发男人就解开皮带，把自己涨大的性器塞进了川尻莲上面的洞里。川尻莲“呜呜”地呻吟了一下，随后便顺服地吸吮男人的肉棒，并用手加以抚慰。  
矮个子男人本来想和川尻莲接吻，没想到川尻莲的嘴里换成了其他人的肉棒，便恼怒地玩弄川尻莲的乳头。没想到这一招对川尻莲很受用，肉粒只是被轻轻揉捏便立刻发硬挺立起来，川尻莲忍不住含着肉棒难耐地小声喘息，小穴默默吸紧了贯穿自己的肉棒。  
那里好奇怪……好有感觉……  
“没想到莲莲这里也是敏感点呢，那耳朵呢？”  
矮个子男人含住川尻莲的耳垂，川尻莲敏感地发抖起来，男人在他耳边故意低声说道。  
“身子这么淫荡，果然是天生的变态。”  
随后男人的下身突然猛烈地挺动起来，川尻莲感觉自己要被顶穿了，乳头也在被粗暴地拉扯着，但是却不会感觉疼痛，快感的电流直接淹没了自己。  
“！！！”  
川尻莲的眼前仿佛出现了白光，他的大脑仿佛被什么暖温的东西吞噬，全身如同过电一般刺激得颤抖不停，自己已经什么都不知道了。川尻莲爽得叫不出任何声音，只是软在男人身上，下半身猛烈地打战。多方面的刺激带来的高潮摧毁他的所有神智，川尻莲只知道，太舒服了。  
口中的肉棒也同时到达顶峰，精液也又一次射在了川尻莲的脸上。这个晚上他不知道被颜射了多少次了。  
“不要！！还在高潮！！啊啊啊！！”  
矮个子男人不顾川尻莲的反应，在川尻莲高潮的敏感小穴里继续大力抽插。穴肉蠕动着，贪婪吮吸着入犯的巨物，让男人也很快释放，精液喷射在川尻莲穴肉的最深处。  
“被中出了……流出来了……”  
男人拔出性器，精液从嫩红的穴口缓缓淌下，让川尻莲不适地磨蹭着腿根，大口地喘着气。男人捧着川尻莲沾满精液的脸和他接吻，川尻莲也被动地和男人唇舌相缠，交换着唾液，直到川尻莲的脸因为喘不上气而再次变红。  
川尻莲用湿漉漉的，哭过很多次而微微发红眼睛盯着男人。  
“欧尼酱，我还想要，给我。”

川尻莲一次又一次地挑拨在场男人们的兽欲，让自己的上下的两张嘴不断吞吃着粗壮的肉棒。  
其间小穴里还放进去过各种各样的玩具，有的时候是川尻莲自己用玩具在众人面前自慰，有的时候是和肉棒一起在小穴里。小穴里已经满是精液，男人们甚至射得川尻莲小腹都有鼓起来的迹象，川尻莲真正意义上的被填满了。  
到后来，两个男人一起插进了川尻莲的小穴，而最后也以川尻莲被操到失禁为结束。淡黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥地喷射出来，川尻莲浑身颤抖着，发出几个破碎的音节。他感觉自己什么可顾及的都不剩了，羞耻心完全被舍弃，身体已经被调教成贪婪地索取快感的荡妇，头脑也变得什么也无法思考。  
不管了，既然已经变成这样，就接受现实吧。

川尻莲被男人的肉棒围绕着，他一手帮男人撸动着性器，一手打开了摄像头，单纯而奶声奶气地微笑道。  
“今天的大家也要好好疼爱莲莲哦。”

今天的直播间，打赏也会很多。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我最喜欢的崩坏结局 嘿嘿 调教成功

川尻莲并没有和男人主动求欢的经验，但是性欲还是本能地驱使他努力挣扎着起身拔出跳蛋，然后将自己饱满的臀部对着金发男人，掰开自己汁水淋漓的小穴，露出嫩红的肉壁。  
“请……请哥哥把肉棒插进来……满足莲莲……”  
毕竟是第一次，川尻莲又期待又有点害怕。川尻莲刚想回头看看身后男人的反应，自己的腰就被掐住，金发男人扳着他的下巴，眼神充满兽欲地看着他，一字一句地说道。  
“这么想被操，就把你操射吧。”  
男人坚硬的性器对准了川尻莲饥渴难耐的小穴，径直插进去了大半，那里本不应该用于性交，川尻莲感觉自己的穴口在不断地被强行撑大，痛楚立刻高过了后穴的瘙痒，他吃痛地颤抖着声音求饶道。  
“好、好痛……我不要了，求你拔出去……”  
金发男人嗤笑了一声，不仅没有理睬川尻莲的求饶，反而直接将布满青筋的粗壮肉棒整根插了进去。川尻莲几乎是立刻哀叫出声。然而男人没给川尻莲喘息的机会，在川尻莲紧致高热的小穴里大开大合地肆意抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊！！救命……不要……会死的……”  
“妈的，你这骚穴可真紧！”  
男人完全无视川尻莲的惨叫声，掐着川尻莲盈盈一握的细腰就在川尻莲的湿滑肉壁里顶弄。川尻莲感觉自己的小穴被撑到极致，异物感的入侵让他甚至感觉想吐，身子也被撞得摇晃无力，无法支撑。  
“被破处了开心吗，小母狗？”  
“别再变大了……呜呜呜……要裂开了……”  
川尻莲不会知道，自己裸露的白嫩后背和肉臀在后入自己的男人面前，因为挣扎而扭动的样子是多么诱人。金发男人抬手，在川尻莲的臀瓣上猛扇了一巴掌，川尻莲尖叫一声，挣扎的幅度也小了很多。  
川尻莲感觉后穴已经痛到没有知觉了，只是在被男人的粗壮性器一遍又一遍地劈开，直到体内的肉棒撞到那一点之后。  
“啊嗯！！那、那里是……”  
那里是会变得舒服的地方。  
川尻莲的小穴深处立刻流出许多粘腻的淫液淋在男人抽插的性器上。  
川尻莲怯生生地回过头去，发现男人已经露出了心领神会的邪淫笑容。川尻莲突然变得害怕起来，这样下去的话，自己会变成什么样子呢？  
“找到了，原来是这里吗？”

“啊啊！！不要……嗯啊！！”  
男人发现川尻莲小穴的敏感点后，对准那里狂风暴雨般地用力顶撞，囊袋拍打在肉臀上的声响不绝于耳。川尻莲只感觉自己每被撞到那里，大腿根部和臀部就不由自主地痉挛起来，高高翘起的粉嫩性器也止不住地滴滴答答流水。  
“会受不了的……别再……嗯……”  
“是吗？那莲莲的小穴为什么在我抽出去的时候还要吸着肉棒呢？”  
“那、那是因为……”  
川尻莲极力压抑住自己口中淫荡不堪的呻吟声，表面上他对于男人肉棒的攻势没有什么反应，实际上他已经爽得快神智不清了，只是保留着最后的理智让自己不要露出最骚浪的样子。  
“不要……不要了……会坏掉的……”  
川尻莲反抗的声音越来越小，意识也越来越模糊。川尻莲呆呆地半张着嘴，任口涎流淌着，在地上失去反抗能力地如同母兽般伏在男人的身下，本能地开始扭动腰部用肉臀吞吃更多的肉棒。  
这时，在身后刚刚一直默默耕耘的男人突然停止了动作，面无表情地看着川尻莲。还差一步就能高潮的川尻莲又急又委屈，连忙往后方坐下男人的肉棒，自己去用肉臀迎合男人。  
不行了……那里……太舒服了……停不下来……  
“又要……高潮了啊啊啊！！！”  
川尻莲高高仰起头，眼神完全失去聚焦的方向，穿着白袜子的小腿发软地打战。高潮过于漫长，让川尻莲高潮时失神放荡的表情也几乎凝固在脸上，随着涨红的性器吐出了几缕白浊，他也浑身瘫软地瘫倒在地上。金发男人撸动了几下性器，蹲在川尻莲潮红的脸前，把性器插在他的嘴里射了出来。川尻莲痴痴地吮吸着男人的龟头，把射出来的和马眼上残留的精液都舔干净咽了下去。  
川尻莲的大脑在高潮后一直处于放空的状态，直到后穴又传来的空虚感和矮个子男人的声音，才让他迟迟回过神来。  
“各位，莲莲在大家面前被男人的肉棒插射了哦。”  
川尻莲的眼中终于出现了一丝清明，看着摄像机中自己裸露肮脏的身体，还有高潮后迷乱的表情，才意识到羞耻心，在地上蜷缩成一团，眼泪也扑哧掉了下来。  
“不要，不要看我……”  
自己被男人肉棒侵犯的样子，还有痴迷地吸着男人肉棒的小穴，高潮时的淫态，都已经被全世界不知道多少人看了遍。而自己为什么看见面前男人递上来的肉棒，还会不知廉耻地夹住双腿，心照不宣地掩盖汩汩流出的淫水呢？  
“莲莲，你不用装作害羞也可以。”  
“毕竟在场的人，谁不知道你是变态呢？”  
川尻莲惊异地睁大了眼睛。  
“主播是色情变态。”  
“主播是色情变态。”  
“主播是色情变态。”  
屏幕里评论的文字一遍遍地重复着这句话。  
我……我……  
“莲莲，想要的话，说出来。”  
金发男人和矮个子男人的肉棒戳弄着川尻莲的脸颊，流下一道道前液来。川尻莲的眼睛紧随着雄壮的肉棒，充满了淫乱的喜爱，小穴已经无法抑制住地流出大片大片的爱液，在地面上集聚为一摊。  
“想要吗。”还有什么遮掩的，在众人面前不要再伪装自己了，成为情欲的奴隶吧。  
川尻莲终于颤抖着诚实地开了口。  
“……哥哥操我。”

“啊……肉棒太深了……好爽……”  
川尻莲坐在矮个子男人的大腿上，在男人的性器上肆意地上下起伏着，这个体位能让性器插到最深的地方。矮个子男人好整以暇地享受着川尻莲的侍弄，欣赏着川尻莲痴迷于性交的淫荡姿态。  
扛着摄像机的男人也终于忍不住，把机器交给金发男人就解开皮带，把自己涨大的性器塞进了川尻莲上面的洞里。川尻莲“呜呜”地呻吟了一下，随后便顺服地吸吮男人的肉棒，并用手加以抚慰。  
矮个子男人本来想和川尻莲接吻，没想到川尻莲的嘴里换成了其他人的肉棒，便恼怒地玩弄川尻莲的乳头。没想到这一招对川尻莲很受用，肉粒只是被轻轻揉捏便立刻发硬挺立起来，川尻莲忍不住含着肉棒难耐地小声喘息，小穴默默吸紧了贯穿自己的肉棒。  
那里好奇怪……好有感觉……  
“没想到莲莲这里也是敏感点呢，那耳朵呢？”  
矮个子男人含住川尻莲的耳垂，川尻莲敏感地发抖起来，男人在他耳边故意低声说道。  
“身子这么淫荡，果然是天生的变态。”  
随后男人的下身突然猛烈地挺动起来，川尻莲感觉自己要被顶穿了，乳头也在被粗暴地拉扯着，但是却不会感觉疼痛，快感的电流直接淹没了自己。  
“！！！”  
川尻莲的眼前仿佛出现了白光，他的大脑仿佛被什么暖温的东西吞噬，全身如同过电一般刺激得颤抖不停，自己已经什么都不知道了。川尻莲爽得叫不出任何声音，只是软在男人身上，下半身猛烈地打战。多方面的刺激带来的高潮摧毁他的所有神智，川尻莲只知道，太舒服了。  
口中的肉棒也同时到达顶峰，精液也又一次射在了川尻莲的脸上。这个晚上他不知道被颜射了多少次了。  
“不要！！还在高潮！！啊啊啊！！”  
矮个子男人不顾川尻莲的反应，在川尻莲高潮的敏感小穴里继续大力抽插。穴肉蠕动着，贪婪吮吸着入犯的巨物，让男人也很快释放，精液喷射在川尻莲穴肉的最深处。  
“被中出了……流出来了……”  
男人拔出性器，精液从嫩红的穴口缓缓淌下，让川尻莲不适地磨蹭着腿根，大口地喘着气。男人捧着川尻莲沾满精液的脸和他接吻，川尻莲也被动地和男人唇舌相缠，交换着唾液，直到川尻莲的脸因为喘不上气而再次变红。  
川尻莲用湿漉漉的，哭过很多次而微微发红眼睛盯着男人。  
“欧尼酱，我还想要，给我。”

川尻莲一次又一次地挑拨在场男人们的兽欲，让自己的上下的两张嘴不断吞吃着粗壮的肉棒。  
其间小穴里还放进去过各种各样的玩具，有的时候是川尻莲自己用玩具在众人面前自慰，有的时候是和肉棒一起在小穴里。小穴里已经满是精液，男人们甚至射得川尻莲小腹都有鼓起来的迹象，川尻莲真正意义上的被填满了。  
到后来，两个男人一起插进了川尻莲的小穴，而最后也以川尻莲被操到失禁为结束。淡黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥地喷射出来，川尻莲浑身颤抖着，发出几个破碎的音节。他感觉自己什么可顾及的都不剩了，羞耻心完全被舍弃，身体已经被调教成贪婪地索取快感的荡妇，头脑也变得什么也无法思考。  
不管了，既然已经变成这样，就接受现实吧。

川尻莲被男人的肉棒围绕着，他一手帮男人撸动着性器，一手打开了摄像头，单纯而奶声奶气地微笑道。  
“今天的大家也要好好疼爱莲莲哦。”

今天的直播间，打赏也会很多。


End file.
